


The Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Malkavian

by BloodyRose0753



Series: Something Wicked this Way Comes [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: And a little crazy, And it started because she couldn't keep it in her pants, Ash is Ash, Awesome Beckett, F/F, F/M, Independent Malkavian is the best Malkavian, Malkavian gives everyone a headache, Malkavian that worked in the Museum, No One messes with Therese Voerman, Sebastian LaCroix still sucks, The Malkavian is having a series of bad weeks, Women Being Awesome, no one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: When She was sired she knew things were going to get Fun. However what she didn’t think would happen was getting stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake, honestly some people have no manners, and being forced to spend the rest of the night in a mock trial/ execution; then having to go out and kill the “bad vampires” who are just really rude.Which sets her on a path that She would much rather not be on, in the first place!All while her particular curse makes her once greatest feat her worst nightmare. She is realizing that as her sanity starts to fade it drags down everyone with it. As the voices get louder:Something wicked this way comes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There needed to be more Malkavian works. And Beckett needs Love.

There was a time when her mind wasn’t buzzing with the thoughts of others. When the silence wasn’t a film of white noise crackling and crackling. When the voices were only from  _ others,  _ especially as she kneeled on a stage as a Jester rambled about things that were progressively getting more convoluted the longer he continued to ramble. 

 

**His ambitions will kill him, before you can.**

 

Her shoulders shaking with repressed mirth as she looked at her lover kneeling next to her. He gave her a brief smile as if he knew what she was thinking. Before a sword collided with his neck and ash took his place. She felt a distant pang of loss, ash wasn’t nearly as  _ exciting  _ as he was. It wasn’t as  _ fun.  _

 

The Jester kept talking and talking. And she was wondered if she could ask for popcorn? But that wasn’t something that sounded  _ appetizing  _ anymore. The hand keeping her on the wooden stage was bothering her by pressing  **down, down, down; into the sinking depths of oblivion.**

 

His thoughts were  _ too loud  _ as well.  __

 

Looking back at the Jester with the thrumming in her mind demanding it. 

 

**Her death would be convenient, and tie up the loose ends.**

 

She lets out an ill timed snort at him, she wonders if he likes explosions that go  _ boom!  _ He looks like he could use an  _ explosive  _ night one day. 

 

_ Oooo, maybe she can get a boom-stick!!  _ She would  _ really  _ like one now. 

 

“That’s  _ Bullshit!”  _

 

Well, there’s no need to be rude about it. It was just a thought. 

 

Forcing her attention onto the loud one she looked. He seems so angry, a very angry one. Letting out another snort as she watched the Jester try to salvage his falling stage. She wonders if he likes falling? He seems too. 

 

Looking back at the Loud One, her mind wanders. 

 

**His blood streaks through the sheets as his wounds from the wolf refused heal. He is so scared.**

 

Huh. Maybe the loud one should get a cat. Less mess. 

 

Rolling her shoulders, she felt her fishnet stockings start to leave impressions on her cold skin. She absently started nodding off before jolting awake at the Jesters next statement. 

 

“Let it not be said the I’m without mercy.” 

 

Letting out a rather loud and apparently inappropriate giggle, She wondered what he would do with that pillar of light. It would be so pretty. Especially the package it would come in. 

 

Humming when the invisible hands that where binding her let her free She rolled her shoulders and watched as the  _ others  _ filed out. Watching as the Loud One ( **Nines)** stalked out of the room, as he was being flanked by Helter-Skelter and a Damsel in Distress. 

 

Rising as the Jester gestured for her to follow him, he started talking at her. He kept talking and talking; and belatedly She wondered when the King would show up to silence the Jester. The black box seemed so far away. 

 

Pausing in his ramble, the Jester looked at her his eyebrows narrowing as he tried to think. _ (She didn’t let him know that it was useless) _ Did she have something on her face? 

 

“You remind me of someone.” The Jester paused looking like he was thinking too hard. Giggling a little She watched as the Jester seemed to regain his sensibilities. That was good, She  _ knew  _ insanity wasn’t a good look for him. Besides she still hasn’t gotten a boom stick yet. 

 

As She looked at him through her bangs, she wondered when he would move. It wasn’t like they were running out of time or anything. As he stalked away muttering something about  _ Malkavians  _ and  _ insanity.  _

 

She scoffed, just because he looked good in a Jester hat doesn’t mean she looks good as a puppet. Prancing out the door because she  _ knew  _ it would annoy him,  _ so very serious,  _ she distantly wondered about the shadowed hand just  _ waiting  _ for someone to open it. 

 

Oh this will be a very fun experience.

  
And the voices were in agreement; but wondered;  **Just how fun could they make it?**


	2. The Tides Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack gets more than he bargained for and events change course because Fucking with Lacroix is always going to be the best therapy for him. And the Malkavian is planning some big moves, because she's more interested in much bigger things.

The dark Smiling Demon was an inspiration! He was so very helpful in learning how to control the ravenous hunger, and he even gave her a  _ boom stick! _ While the bad vampires tried to kill her, the Smiling Jack taught her the way of sneak attacks! 

 

When she opened the locked door all he did was  _ laugh, _ it was a nice laugh. When she fought against the green painted Sabbat she hadn’t felt as alive as she did then! Feeling his jaw give way to her heel as she crushed it into the ground as ash replaced, she let out a high pitched giggle and jogged back to the Smiling Jack. The voices were strangely quiet whenever he was around almost sitting in rapt attention.

 

Letting out a low whistle as he stared at where the green painted Sabbat once was, he gave her a raised eyebrow. “You  _ sure  _ you’re not a Brujah, kid? Or at least a Gangrel?” 

 

The voices murmured amongst themselves before reaching a consensus. She sadly shook her head, “This one’s madness isn’t the madness of the angry one’s, or the wolvish one’s.” 

 

The Smiling Jack smirked and shrugged one shoulder, “Yeah, you’re right about that kiddo.” The Smiling Jack stopped smiling as he regarded her, before letting out a sigh. “You’re going to get yourself killed, let me show you the basics of  _ not dying.” _

 

**He’s seen to many young ones die by the stupid plots and schemes of the Camarilla.**

 

“What plots is the Jester planning with this little fly?”

 

The Smiling Jack wasn’t smiling so much anymore and groaned as he rubbed a hand against his face. “Probably for you to die in Santa Monica. But other than that? Man, I couldn’t tell you.” Pausing at the confused expression the Smiling Jack continued, “Look if you want to know the whole story check in with me at The Last Round, ‘kay Kiddo?”

 

The Smiling One seemed to contemplate something and gave another of those long sighs.  _ Jeez, she didn’t think she was that much of a disappointment.  _

 

She so suddenly misses the dusty tomes littering her apartment with their hidden knowledge.  _ They were never dissatisfied with her, for choosing them.  _

 

“Ah, fuck kiddo.” 

 

Rousing herself from her thoughts, She looked back at the Smiling One. Cocking her head to the side as he invaded her personal space. She didn’t flinch when his large hand landed on her shoulder, looking at him she felt a fog begin to cloud her already foggy mind. 

 

“I’m sorry ‘bout this” his words began to distort as the voices started to panic. “But I’m not going to let you walk into a death trap without  _ some  _ assurance. Think of it as Pro-Bono.”

 

**He wasn’t about to send another sheep to the slaughter.**

 

_ But he’s being such a DICK! _

 

Until finally her consciousness faded into the depths of oblivion. 

 

XxxxxX

 

She was beginning to dislike waking up in strange places. First when she allowed the  _ interesting  _ one to take her home, then getting a wooden stake through her heart,( _ she was still wondering why she hadn’t gotten heartburn)  _ and finally waking up in an unusual apartment in the middle of… somewhere? 

 

She hoped there wasn’t any goblins around, she didn’t think she would like goblins. 

 

**He wants to make sure you live. He even likes explosions too!**

 

Humming to herself She decided to investigate.  _ Ooo, maybe she could have a pipe and a funny hat! She could be a Sherlock! She liked Sherlock.  _

 

Looking around she noticed a faint glowing surrounding multiple objects. That’s strange, picking up a piece of paper she frowned when it continued to sparkle. 

 

Shaking out the paper she gradually began to get more and more annoyed.  _ Why isn’t it done sparkling, I picked it up already.  _

 

The voices murmured in agreement,  _ and that god awful sound! If sparkles had a sound that would be it!  _

 

Squinting past the sparkles to try and decipher the note was worse than reading Ancient Greek for the first time! 

 

The note read as follows:

 

_ Kid,(sparkle) _

 

_ I’ve gone to grab (sparkle) a few things of yours(sparkle). If you’re(sparkle) who I (sparkle)think you are.(sparkle) Things are(sparkle) going(sparkle) to (sparkle)get (sparkle)a (sparkle)little (sparkle)crazy(sparkle) for(sparkle) you(sparkle).  _

 

_ (Sparkle)Don’t (sparkle)panic I’ll explain (sparkle)everything to you as(sparkle) soon as I get(sparkle) back. Don’t (sparkle)do (sparkle)anything(sparkle) stupid. _

 

_ Jack.(explosion of sparkles!) _

 

She immediately had the urge to do something so incredibly stupid, that the Smiling Demon would think twice about kidnapping her! Like opening up the blinds! Haha who wins now you Smiling Demon you!

 

“Hey, Kiddo my handwriting isn’t that bad. You don’t need to squint to read it.” 

 

Giving a baleful look to the Smiling Demon, She studiously ignored him and continued to shake out the note. 

 

Raising an eyebrow at her The Smiling Demon shrugged. As he stared at her in silence, obviously aware of the silent treatment. 

 

The silence continued for a minute. 

 

Then another. 

 

Then another. 

 

Another. 

 

Another.

 

Another. 

 

Another.

 

Another. 

 

Another. 

 

Another. 

 

Another. 

 

Another. 

 

Ano- no wait, never mind, The Smiling Demon just sat down. Another. 

 

It continued on for such a long time. The Smiling Demon seemed content to just wait her out. 

 

In the end it wasn’t surprising that The Smiling Demon won. And She used to be so  _ good  _ at the quiet game!

 

“The Smiling Demon put too many sparkles on the paper. And where did The Smiling Demon even get sound effects to go with horrible sparkles?”

 

The Smiling Demon didn’t even look bothered by it, letting out a loud laugh. As if this sparkle incident was one huge joke!  _ How dare he!  _

 

**Oh shit that was great! Sparkles! She gets angry at sparkles! Oh man, but she seemed oddly blasé about the her almost execution the other night. Almost as if she knew from the beginning that Lacroix wouldn’t kill her.**

 

Rolling her eyes as She continued shaking out the sparkling note, seriously how many damn sparkles are on this thing! 

 

“Kid, but in all seriousness how did you know Lacroix wasn’t going to kill you?” 

 

Giving The Smiling Demon a bored look, “He needs this one to take out the Mirror Mistress and the Sword of Cain. He just doesn’t know it. He wants the fly to die in the city with the Lady of Tears, but The fly won’t. Because _I’m_ **crazy** not **stupid**.” 

 

She paused a bit before looking at The Smiling Demon. “A dark father is coming he’s going to devour and leave bloody stains coating the walls of his dark home. He is so very  _ hungry.  _

 

_ A presence dark invades a fair _

 

_ And give the horses ample scare _

 

_ Chaos rains and panic fills the air.” _

 

When she pauses The Smiling Demon continues: “ _ When something wicked this way comes…’  _ That’s from Ray Bradbury. You’re quoting Ray Bradbury. Well, shit.” 

 

**He knew it was bad. He just didn’t think it was this bad. He’s sitting by the drained corpse of one of the dark fathers as fire rains from the tall building leaving nothing but ashes in its place. But he was only the first. And as the burning begins in his veins he knows it nothing good.**

 

“You want to go to Santa Monica don’t you?” The Smiling Demon isn’t Smiling. He looks thoughtful, like he knows that she  _ wants to set the world on fire~  _

 

Humming in agreement as even the voices chorus their approval. Because someone needs to light this fuse. And it might as well be the only one who knows what is coming besides anything can die given adequate explosives! 

 

The Smiling Demon sighed, stretching out his arms and nodding at her. “Alright, you go to Santa Monica do whatever suicidal task Lacroix wants you to do. I’ll figure out what to do with this’ he gestured towards her head, “in the meantime.” 

 

The Smiling Demon gave her a positively savage grin. “Give ‘em Hell, Sophia.”

 

Sharing in his savage grin She responded in kind. “You as well Lion Cub.”

 

Letting out a startled laugh Jack threw an arm around Sophia. “Kid we are going to have a  _ hell of time!  _ But it’s time to get to work.”

  
  
  



End file.
